Jericho/History
}} History THE FIRE BLAZED with a raging ferocity frightening, as it swallowed whole the home he'd had for years and shared with many. There was naught he could do but watch as the strings of fate pulled away his life, stripping him of the one thing he loved: his family. Jericho was born to a ex-sell-sword, now the proud owner of a grand establishment called Pandora's Box, named Ophelia. His mother was a fiery woman, independent and strong, probably the strongest person he'd ever known, and such strength made her capable of handling the great odds stacked against them. He could remember her telling him, when he was younger, that life had not always been so lascivious for them. Ophelia built Pandora's Box at a time of great grief, a depression sweeping the land, causing even the most wealthy to suffer. Some would have said the timing wasn't right, but she would argue different. Stress, sadness, loneliness ran hand in hand. Men and women alike sought for companionship, but without strings attached, and Pandora's Box was the perfect place. The only challenge was building it, but with effort blood, sweat, and tears, the large palace like building stood two floors tall, complete with a stoa, and the largest Corinthian columns lining every inch, inside and out, near the busiest agora; a strategic setup. And when it started up, it thrived. A cabaret, offering companionship over the various studios was a gamble. Ophelia played her cards right, establishing herself among the ranks, earning a title. The women under her were few in number, a staggering seven employees, yet each was well kept, given a home as most of them were abandoned due to the depression, orphaned or just looking to work and make a life in the harsh times they were experiencing. It was Ophelia's strength that caused the business to flourish, not just her's, but she spread her influence to others, helping build the economy again. The land grew to love her, flocking to her, and though she denied humbly, it was clear that without her things would have been much worse. Years past and women came and went, but always remaining seven. Ophelia found love, birthing her first son, Blank, and along the way adopted Jericho, who was just two years younger than her biological son. As they grew, the world around them did too, both sons striving for different futures. Jericho wanted to be a soldier, and Blank wanted to be a voice for the people, to sit on the Senate, a weight to carry for them both, but worthwhile dreams. Jericho, at the age of seventeen, found himself into trouble frequently, dragging his brother, nineteen years of age, into the troubles he thoroughly enjoyed stirring of which included: petty thievery and street fights with other boys. This only grew worse with the inclusion of their new adopted sister. Himeko was found struggling. Pale, malnourished, weak, fragile, Jericho had never seen a girl so close to death before. Most were taken well care of, the pride of families, as they were married off young, at the age of sixteen, to further a family. She'd shatter, he was sure, if he so much as touched her, this fact being solidified by his mother moving her to her own room so she wasn't alone and sought for a house visit from one of the few doctors in town. It took a long while for her to get better, even longer for her to warm up to people. She was like a feral cat, skittish, unsure of everything. It frustrated him. He didn't understand her, and hated her, initially, without reason. Jealous? No, there wasn't really anything to be jealous of, she was clearly miserable, remembering barely anything, save for her name. Perhaps it was her weakness. How she appeared to be unable to do anything alone. Frustrating. Ophelia expected the brothers to help, and while Blank was more than happy, Jericho was uninterested, finding any chance to slip away into the streets. He'd never expected her to follow him. So many times he'd slipped away, this young man, fully capable of hold his own, capable of sneaking and surprising any, now having the tables turned on him. Her silence and nimble body, still sickly, was able to find its way, sneaking up on him, but at the worst of times. Rivals swarmed, they were cornered. Himeko, unable to protect herself, with no combat experience, or enough energy to even land hits, shockingly still tried to fight. It took time, but eventually Jericho wore the boys out to the point they retreated, but his new sibling didn't come out unscathed, and neither did he. She was worse for wear, to the point that he had to carry her back, which was an awful decision. Ophelia was furious, Jericho could see this was how he'd die. Except Himeko took the fall. Said she'd went out, and Jericho protected her. Ophelia believed her. He was free of death's grasp. And found a sister in Himeko. They were inseparable from then on. Jericho all the more willing to pull her out of the house to help her gather her strength again, teaching her how to fight, no matter how much it upset their mother. Together with Blank, they felt invincible in their youth. Jericho got word back that he'd be recruited within the next year, and he'd be off to train among others. Blank studied hard, played his cards right, attempting to get into the best school, and under the gazes of people that could elevate him. And Himeko studied with her mother and the many other women. She lacked musical talent, her voice not very...great, but what she lacked there, she made up for in dance and gymnastics. Jericho watched his sister grow stronger every day. Nothing lasts forever. The fire engulfed their home. It spread, others going up in flames and it seemed like they were in Hell. The smell of burned bodies. Ash, soot, ruin. There was no explanation for it. Freak accident? Purposeful? It wasn't the time to ask questions. Jericho tried to save who he could. He searched for his mother, for his sister and brother. All he could salvage was a few families, and two girls from Pandora's Box. It seemed whatever had opened the box, let out all the contents, but left Hope inside. Himeko, Blank, and their mother were gone. The latter two dead, confirmed by the employees, however his sister... She'd been seen. Escaped, fled... But where? Why would she run...? Where would she go...? He would search. Time seemed to move, but it was a blur. To ask him how he ended up in the world of Almaria would be useless. He couldn't tell you, and honestly he didn't care much for how or why. He built a reputation. Settled in the main hub, offering his skills not only in locksmithing, but mercenary work. He could be your bodyguard. He could be your thief. Whatever paid the bills. Meanwhile, he sought for his family, for his lost sister, any clues that would point to her, hoping maybe she was here somewhere. Little did he know how close she was. Plot (The Emperor's Letter) Discovering that his sister had been harboring the criminal he'd warned her to stay away from, or face further judgement from her friends and worse the Capital itself, Jericho listens to their reasons, accepting them on the condition that Akaneiro remain Himeko's friend and most importantly protect her. Reading the invitation, they decide to use Akaneiro's portal to go to Losandthel before the others. (Bird Song) The grand ball held by Aquila is attended by him and the other inhabitants of Almaria. Here Jericho finds himself tangled in Gabriella, despite not knowing her true intentions at being at the party in the first place. He follows her out, only to be captured along side her. Unbeknownst to Jericho, as well as Akaneiro (apparently), Himeko is kidnapped at the very party. (The Guilty Ones) Jailed, Jericho and Gabriella quite literally tangle themselves together, engaging in sex despite the dire circumstances, while they wait for Raelle, who apparently has also been captured and is Gabriella's ticket out. The itari accidently kills a guard, sending her into further stress, for which Jericho attempts to comfort as they meet up with Raelle and make their escape through...ridiculous means. The shadow joins Atlah. (Festival of Unity) Jericho asks Gabriella to be his date, using it as a cover for her to gather more information inside Almaria itself. (Night Under the Stars) Jericho confronts Gabriella after she closes herself off from everyone, getting her to open up. It's a night of platonic bonding, no strings attached, quite different from the acts they took part in inside the jail cell. (Departing) Discovering that Himeko isn't merely just doing her normal thing, Jericho leaves Atlah's camp in search of her, while not entirely anticipating it to take 2 and a half months. The clues are scarce, and Jericho finds himself struggling until finally getting a hit and discovering that his sister hadn't disappeared of her own accord but been kidnapped and had been being tested on in Pariah. He discovers her practically comatose, yet eyes open, staring at the ceiling. (Returned) Returning to Atlah's base, Jericho confronts Akaneiro intially, however, finds himself questioning where Gabriella is. Relucant to hand his sister off to the person who failed him, though also acknowledging internally he had also, Jericho does so and finds his way to the medical tent where the itari is. Though it's not the most welcoming return, in fact Gabriella all but chews him out, based on third party information from Hanketsu that he sleeps around. Though not a lie, he has not slept with anyone since her, and doesn't plan on it. Jericho realizes he is invested in her, wholeheartedly unlike any woman he's ever met before, and even if she's wants to focus on her job, and can't reciprocate, he will continue to. He will wait for her. Chase her. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories